


Euphoria

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Background shepard/other, Drell skin makes humans horny and high, Enjoying alien biology, Hemipenis, M/M, Smut, Spec Recs 2018, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Kaidan and Thane find each other, as the man they want gives his heart to another.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estalfaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estalfaed/gifts).



> A treat for the wonderful Estalfaed! I hope you enjoy this <3
> 
>  
> 
> _Apologies for any mistakes, I didn't have the time to get this beta-read!_

The two of them only had two things in common; Huerta Memorial Hospital.

And Commander John Shepard.

From the shadows, they both watched and admired him from afar. Watched him as he defeated the odds time and time again. Admired his willingness to get the job done, to do whatever it took to save the day.

If either were honest to themselves though, it was more than admiration.

And the burning they felt in their heart as Shepard shared their heart with neither. Together, they watched as the man they both loved, loved another.

Thane and Kaidan found each other due only to chance; happenstance injuries, an unbeatable disease, that led them both to Huerta Memorial. They got to know each other, first out of respect for Shepard, then out of curiosity.

It began with a look. They recognised the longing they each had, for someone neither could have. Kaidan gave his trust to the assassin, and Thane paid that trust back in full.

And it bought them here. Together.

The human biotic reached out, fingers tracing the ridge on Thane’s face. The scaled skin was softer than he expected. Smoother too, almost like hard silk. Kaidan thought that he could stroke the other’s skin all day. His oral fixation surfaced suddenly; all he wanted to do was nuzzle his face against the silky green skin, lick his way across that body.

Thane moaned in response, his body already readying itself with the psychotropic secretions his species was known for. Kaidan had already prepared himself for sex with the alien; an antihistamine would take care of the rashes that Thane’s skin could give the human, but nothing could prevent the effects of oral contact. Possible hallucinations, aphrodisiac, euphoria…he’d researched them all.

He left his eyes flick up towards Thane’s; dark depths that Kaidan felt he could fall into. The assassin was so patient with him, letting the other biotic explore him, familiarising himself with such an alien body.

“Kiss me,” Kaidan murmured into the ridges of Thane’s face. “Please.”

Thane shook his head, those dark eyes closing for a moment. “We talked about this Kaidan. Drell saliva has properties that is toxic to humans…”

Kaidan nuzzled into Thane’s throat, his tongue flicking out to lick the ridges there before the drell could stop him. He tasted so sweet. “My biotics will burn most of the toxin out Thane. If anything, you’ll give me a mild high, maybe make me more horny than usual.”

Feeling his resolve slip, Thane nodded, accepting Kaidan’s consent, tipping the human’s face towards his. Their lips met, soft at first and Kaidan opened his mouth to accept the drell’s tongue into his mouth.

Fuck, but he tasted so _good_. Kaidan moaned, wanting to taste more of the alien, willingly ingesting the toxin that was in his saliva. He could feel the effects already, his cock was becoming incredibly sensitive, precum leaking from the tip. “God Thane, take your clothing off. Please.”

The drell nodded, wasting no time in following Kaidan’s request. Kaidan’s eyes followed the flow of green muscles being revealed. When Thane divested himself of his pants, the human’s eyes were drawn to his crotch. For the moment, Thane’s cocks were still inside him, but Kaidan could see that his cloaca was growing moist, readying itself to reveal the prizes within. Stepping forward, soft human skin contrasted beautifully with bright green scales, as they drew each other closer. Kaidan shuddered, moaning slightly as Thane leaned in to kiss his neck, suckling on the sensitive skin.

The sensation made Kaidan feel like he was floating, the room spinning slightly. His cock was now hard and leaking against his belly, making his need well known to the other. It felt amazing when his sensitive dick brushed up against the scales on Thane’s skin; whatever secretions the Drell made, it really was slowly making him horny and high as fuck.

Looking down heralded a lovely sight. Thane’s ridged cocks were slowly emerging from his cloaca; though only the heads peeked out for the moment. The sight made Kaidan reach out to touch one of the phalli. The drell hissed and Kaidan looked up, worried but Thane nodded, urging him on.

Feeling emboldened, Kaidan let his fingers caress what he assumed to be the head. The ridges were soft, containing ripples of texture. He fell to his knees to lick at one of the hemipenis, touching the other to make sure it wasn’t left out. It tasted so sweet, fluid from inside the cloaca coating the outside of the ridged cock, mixing in with the fluids leaking from the tip. Moaning slightly, Kaidan drew his tongue across, drawing out both slowly. Thane’s hand had slipped into his hair, lightly guiding him on his journey.

Finally, Kaidan pulled back, moaning as it felt like his head was floating but he frowned as he looked at the fully emerged cocks. “So how does this work exactly? I know I won’t be able to take both…”

Thane’s chuckle stopped Kaidan from babbling. “Only one is used at a time. Once one is inserted, the other will retreat into my cloaca.”

“Mmmmm, sounds good.”

The drell moaned slightly, “Once I’m inside you, it’ll inflate to lock us together. You sure that you’ll want that?”

Kaidan shuddered at the thought, “Fuck yes, I’m sure.”

“Once it inflates, I can’t take it out Kaidan. Not without pain on your end.”

Shuddering as arousal spiked through him, higher than he had ever thought before, Kaidan found his voice husky as he replied. “I want this Thane. I want you deep inside me, taking me. Make me feel good.”

One of Thane’s fingers made its way down his ass, skimming his hole, spreading lube generously. Kaidan gasped sharply, tried to press back on the finger, the sensation making the room spin a little around him. Thane held him tightly, ignoring his pleading as he circled his hole gently; a slow tease that drove the human crazy. Finally, a smooth finger slid inside, spreading lube as it went as deep as possible. Whimpering, Kaidan tried to fuck himself on it but the grip that the drell had was too strong.

“More, please, Thane!”

A wry chuckle was Kaidan’s reply and the finger was withdrawn.

“No, please…don’t leave me.” The human bucked up against Thane’s hand, frustration evident on his face as his ass was empty.

Then, Thane’s fused fingers were nudging against him, the stretch so very welcome as they sunk deep inside. Each movement brushed his prostate, making him grunt with pleasure, Kaidan swearing that his eyes were rolling back inside his head. They curled inside of him, fucking him well but it wasn’t enough, no matter how hard he tried to fuck himself on them.

The fingers slid out altogether, making his hole twitch around nothing. The empty feeling made him want to cry, the power _need_ in his belly made Kaidan beg to be fucked, to be filled to the brim.

Unnoticed, Thane’s hemipenis were now fully erect. The sight broke through the haze filling Kaidan’s mind; they were magnificent, and he whimpered at the thought of having one inside of him. It felt like his entire body throbbed at the thought. Like the rest of Thane’s body, the hemipene were green, but darker. It wasn’t the colour that gained Kaidan’s attention though; it was the ridges that flared outwards from the shaft. For the moment, the shafts were long but not very thick. That would change once they locked themselves inside him though. Then Kaidan thought about how exactly those ridges would feel inside of him and couldn’t help the little moan that escaped him at the thought.

“God, please. Thane, fuck me!”

Thane chuckled at the desperate tone of voice, gently laying Kaidan down on the bed. He writhed against the bed sheet, feeling slightly feverish; his skin felt so damn _sensitive_. His own hard cock was weeping on the bed sheet and Kaidan started to hump the bed, arousal overriding dignity.

A strong hand held Kaidan down easily, soothing some of the fever burning inside him. Nudging his legs apart, Kaidan felt one of the cocks nudging up against his loose hole. The human moaned, wanting it, wanting to invite Thane deep inside. He hadn’t felt this _needy_ in such a long time, too focussed on his work to worry about his libido.

“GodpleasefuckmeThanepleasedoitnowineedit!” Kaidan spread his legs wide, not caring how desperate and whorish he must have looked. He felt wonderful, like he was floating inside his body, watching as someone else was about to get fucked.

No longer was Thane able to control his own need, he needed to be inside the willing body below his.

Together, they groaned as the tip of one penis slipped inside. The first ridge was pushed past his sensitive rim, catching slightly before sliding inside. The second wasn’t too far behind. Each ridge spread him a little wider, before his hole closed around it. Kaidan couldn’t help but groan at the intense pleasure, the stretch of alien cock in his ass, hitting his prostate unerringly with each ridge. Idly, Kaidan reached down to want to grasp his cock, but Thane stopped him before he could reach it.

“Not yet. You’ll touch yourself when I tell you to.”

Kaidan whimpered at the command, emotions and arousal pulsing inside his head, his entire body, as Thane’s cock slowly slide him open. It felt incredible; nothing else had ever felt like this. Each ridge pressed against him and slid past his prostate, making him see literal stars behind his eyes.

Finally, Thane was fully inside of him. Kaidan wiggled back, delighting in his hips meeting the others. Thane leaned over the other, kissing up his neck and making Kaidan gasp. For a moment the world turned, and the biotic started giggling at the absurdity of it.

As promised, the ridged cock began to inflate, the little ridges pressing into all the sensitive spots inside. One began to press incessantly against his prostate and Kaidan gasped, pre-cum dribbling from his own hard cock.

An inhuman growl ripped from Thane’s throat at the pressure around his cock; it was inflating slowly but surely, filling the human to the brim.

By the end Kaidan was panting, half delirious from the pressure inside of him; he had never felt so damn full in his life. His rim wasn’t stretched too much though, most of the inflation had happened inside his passage. For the moment, he was intimately tied with the drell behind him; Thane couldn’t remove his cock even if Kaidan wanted him to, not without serious injury to himself at least. Of course, Kaidan didn’t want the delicious phallus out. If anything, it was like a textured plug, pressing into all the right places. And at the moment, it was driving him insane with the constant pressure against his prostate.

Kaidan didn’t notice the hand that had snuck around him, grasping his weeping cock. He gasped, twitching from the sensation, and jolting the dick inside of him. Thane bit Kaidan on the neck, an instinctual response to keeping his mate from escaping. The show of dominance, the hint of pain made Kaidan shudder, the feeling indescribable in his euphoria. A strong arm wound its way around his chest, and with a tug, Kaidan was pulled onto Thane’s lap; inflated cock pressing harder inside of him.

Out of his mind with lust, Kaidan could only moan. For the moment, he was a puppet, his strings controlled by the alien behind him. His mind was on overload, the mixture of euphoria and being fucked just too much for Kaidan’s mind to comprehend. The only thing he could do, was relax and trust in Thane to see them through.

Thane could only give short thrusts into the pliant man in his lap, and he knew that alone wouldn’t be enough to get Kaidan off; reaching around the Major, Thane grasped the thick human cock below. Kadian moaned as his poor neglected dick was finally given attention. The drell’s hand felt amazing, like scaled silk.

Kaidan could barely move as Thane took care of him. He shuddered as he surrendered his body fully, letting the Drell manipulate him towards orgasm. The sensations were building up rapidly, his entire body twitching, the room spinning around them as Kaidan cried out his pleasure to anyone who wanted to hear.

“Yesyesyes,” Kaidan finds himself babbling, body seizing up underneath the ministrations. “YesThanepleasedoitfuckyesthatfeelsamazingfuckiloveyoupleasedontstop.”

Suddenly, the human froze; his entire body seized up, pressing down _hard_ on the cock inside him as an orgasm erupted out of him. It was like a supernova, nerves sizzling as the sensation ripped through his body, vision whiting out as his biotics surged across their bodies.

Too far out of it, Kaidan didn’t even notice Thane’s own orgasm, alien fluids being unloaded deep within his ass. Together they lay, tied intimately. Kaidan floated happily within his mind, limbs lethargic as Thane caressed his skin, taking care of him. Lying there, in Thane’s arms, Kaidan had never felt safer in his life. The effects of the aphrodisiac in Thane’s skin was slowly wearing off, the orgasm more than enough to get it out of his system. His biotic flare had taken care of the psychotropic effects.

Finally, the deflated cock slipped out of Kaidan’s ass, easy to do now, but he couldn’t help the moans that escaped his mouth as the ridges stimulated his sensitive hole.

Flopping over, Kaidan noticed that while one of Thane’s hemipene was now flaccid, retreating inside the cloaca, the other had remerged and was still clearly aroused, fluid dripping from the slit.

“Oh…time for round two?”

Thane chuckled, “It is no issue if you’re too sore…”

Kaidan stopped Thane with a kiss, moaning at his taste. “My ass might be sore, but I’m not leaving you hanging,” he murmured.

“If you wish, siha.”


End file.
